pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Fish/Archive 1
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Fish (talk • ) He told me to. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 17:14, 22 December 2007 (EST) :Kinda did, so thereby i say yes, oppose me scrubs Fishy Moo 17:16, 22 December 2007 (EST) Support # I like Fish. He makes me feel warm and happy on the inside. That's deserving of a Support imo. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 17:30, 22 December 2007 (EST) # Lol noob - Rawrawr 19:26, 22 December 2007 (EST) # you cant make me oppose :p ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:27, 22 December 2007 (EST) #Tab has a way with words that I envy greatly. Tycn 19:37, 22 December 2007 (EST) #/Signed ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 20:28, 22 December 2007 (EST) #I moo because I have a clue. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 15:20, 5 January 2008 (EST) #cuz opposers are playa hata's~--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 15:00, 5 January 2008 (EST) # Don't see why not [[User:Nyktos|'Nyktos']] (talk · ) 23:26, 13 January 2008 (EST) #--Hikari 03:52, 21 January 2008 (EST) #Looks like he's mood his way to activity in the last few weeks.--Goldenstar 10:11, 21 January 2008 (EST) #Now that he's being more active, he'd make a good bm. Lord Belar 11:52, 21 January 2008 (EST) #While his mooing is kinda annoying, his activety has increased and his contributions are solid.Bob fregman 13:54, 21 January 2008 (EST) #d('-'d) - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 08:52, 23 January 2008 (EST) #any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 14:55, 23 January 2008 (EST) # --71.229 21:48, 23 January 2008 (EST) # Swedish fish taste gud. You should try it. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 16:01, 24 January 2008 (EST) # Keep it up. -Shen 16:02, 24 January 2008 (EST) # Nice guy, his edits are becoming more and more productive every day.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:29, 24 January 2008 (EST) # More active, smart. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 17:32, 24 January 2008 (EST) #Lotsa better now, gogo fish! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 06:30, 25 January 2008 (EST) #Fishing is kewl. Fishes are kewler. Fish teh kewlst. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:50, 15 February 2008 (EST) #any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 20:10, 28 February 2008 (EST) #any more the word of healing patient spirit spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-caster and holy veil is a maintained hex removal skill. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:57, 4 March 2008 (EST) #--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 21:18, 13 March 2008 (EDT) #No abusing. Also, repeat the statement "Fish is Finnish". — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:31, 7 April 2008 (EDT) Oppose #tbh, he said RoF was baed. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 19:52, 22 December 2007 (EST) #:Bob fregman 20:27, 22 December 2007 (EST) #Spends more time "mooing" then he does at being a Buildmaster. He has picked up the contribing, but still, he seems to be extremely biast (at times) with some of his "friends" here on PvX. IT'S A CONSPIRACY, MAN! --20pxGuildof 08:07, 30 December 2007 (EST) #::Now ive voted on like every build on whole wiki and added some discussion. Fishy Moo 05:33, 21 January 2008 (EST) #:you just don't seem like the kind of person that I'd like as a BM. i haven't seen any real evidence of knowledge of gws, and tbh these rfbm's are turning into popularity contests, not contests based on demonstration of qualities needed as a bm.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:51, 6 January 2008 (EST) #:Not active enough to be a BM. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 14:07, 6 January 2008 (EST) #:not active enough Changing my vote due to an increase in activity in the last few weeks--Goldenstar 22:46, 6 January 2008 (EST) #::...support? (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 07:00, 28 January 2008 (EST) #Needs more activity. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:42, 7 January 2008 (EST) #:The only time i see him is when he's mooing or just telling people they fail. Not very active in the first place. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 07:06, 18 January 2008 (EST) #:Who? :P Lord Belar 18:26, 19 January 2008 (EST) #:He's goooood at mooooooing but don't think he would be a good Build Master. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 07:10, 20 January 2008 (EST) # (your vote here) Neutral # First need to know if he won't abuse the rollback button, i have suspections for him. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:15, 25 January 2008 (EST) # (your vote here) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Fish Fish